mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
The Robot War
'''The Robot War '''was a global war that started at 6:24pm on April 27, 2013 (GMT+1) all over Earth 2. Massive machines, known as Carrier Tanks were somehow transported in large numbers all over Earth 2, sitting silently in their positions, raising surprisingly little attention. At 6:24pm (GMT+1), the Carrier tanks hummed to life, hatches opened on the front of them, and the huge masses of robots began pouring out, armed with RusTech, technology only used by the USSR during their existence. The robots outnumbered many militaries due to the fact many are made at once in the carrier tanks alone. The conflict came to an end on May 15 2013. A sudden retaliation by Geth forces wiped out carrier tanks in the Geth Union. The Geth then proceeded to help every other nation combat the robotic menace. As hostile forces closed in on GREY HQ in Destari, Pieboy realised the war was lost. He proceeded down to the underground hangar, and left Earth 2 in the USSR Ruiner until May 25, 2013. It was revealed by Pieboy6000 that his plan was that while everyone was busy fighting the robots, he could assume command of the USSR and stage a comeback. He noted that the Geth destroyed their robot threats alarmingly quickly, which messed with his plan. On May 15, 2013, he had realised his plan had failed. Forces from all over Earth 2 stormed the facility. Pieboy narrowly escaped with his life aboard the USSR Ruiner, unsure of what he was going to do next. Countries that were most notably under attack are: *Great Loltain *Halcyon *Kantlol *Switzerlol *Chinom *Japlol *Koroflia *Polold *Lolzil *Indilol *Palolstine *Austroflia Though the attacks were occurring in countries all over the world, and are not limited to just these. Status Updates and attack plans were released in a hack attempt by the Geth a day before the attack. ///OPERATION STATUS UPDATE 1/// ///OPERATION STATUS UPDATE 2/// ///ATTACK LOCATIONS/// Most of the attack locations were not downloaded in time, and only a few main ones were caught, mainly capital cities. Events Timeline *4/27/13 Robots begin the assault on nations *4/27/13 Pandaria Joins GREY and Completely Lays waste to Lolzil within 2 hours, The country is then conquered by The Empire of Pandaria *5/2/13 The Geth defeat all the robots in the Geth Union, and begin helping other countries worldwide. *5/14/13 The Robots in every country but Destari are neutralized thanks to Geth assistance. *5/15/13 Many forces from all over Earth 2 converge on GREY HQ. Pieboy realises the war is lost. He flees Earth 2 aboard the Ruiner. The Allies win. Reactions by World Leaders Ex-Russian Leader Pieboy6000 called out to his allies, Dmitri May̆kl Volishinov, Archie "Ark" Harrison and Nikolai Paranavsky. Ark remained at Pieboy's side, however Dmitri and Nikolai both turned states. Dmitri temporarily joined the Pandarian forces and Nikolai organised his military for the upcoming assault. When asked to comment, Pieboy simply said "Yeah I'm doing that". The Leaders of the allies are yet to respond in the wake of this sudden attack. Category:Wars that took place offscreen